With the development of communication technologies, mobile terminals, for example, smart phones, are getting increasingly popular, and have a wide range of applications, such as photographing, chatting, and playing games. The mobile terminal has more and more functions and more and more internally mounted devices, especially more and more devices on a face of the mobile terminal where a screen is mounted. Under the circumstance that the size of the mobile terminal remains unchanged, display areas of the display screen tend to be sacrificed and reduced.